


Twice Bitten, Thrice Shy

by SansyFresh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Harems, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Smut, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Edge let this one go a while back. He's here to finish the job this time.
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. Letting Loose

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on something I wrote a couple years ago, about Edge being a vampire hunter and Braise (my servantfell boy) being a vampire!
> 
> This turned into its own fic, so enjoy some vampy harem goodness lol

His skull nearly throbbed with the deep bass that shook the hardwood floor, lights flashing behind him with a nearly epileptic strobe. Taking another sip of the drink set in front of him, Fell savored the burn of the alcohol as it slid down his magic, a small buzz forming at the base of his skull even as his eyelights brightened. He glanced around the room, a small smirk on his face as he caught his fellow kin staring at him once more from the other side of the building, eyelights paler than they should have been.

The poor idiot didn’t even hide his blatant staring, clearly sizing him up as a potential target. Fell just chuckled lowly to himself, turning his back to the crowd of humans and monsters that all danced wildly behind him. It wasn’t long before he heard the low clicking of heeled boots on the floor directly behind him, his acute hearing picking the noise out of the crowd.

He’d expected it.

A body settled in beside him on a rickety metal stool, a low sultry voice requesting a scotch before the other finally turned to look at him.

“Fancy a dance?” The strangers voice was smooth, much smoother than Fell had been expecting for a skeleton. Bright crimson eyelights looked him up and down without hesitance, a warm, inviting grin on his face. Fell felt his own smirk growing in response.

“I don’t dance much. Prefer the drinks.” Taking a sip to prove his point, he nodded to the bartender. “And the prices.”

The other laughed, by all appearances relaxing into his seat, looking for all the world like he was getting drinks with one of his closest friends. Fell could still see the tense line in his shoulders, the edge to his eyelights. “Name’s Braise, sugar.” He was all but purring, finger dragging slowly over the edge of his glass. Fell grinned, raising his own.

“Fell. Mind buying me another?”

Braise chuckled, tilting his skull as his eyelights flashed. “Never thought you’d ask.”

~.~

The two of them stumbled along, boots catching along the uneven stone of the alleyway. Fell leaned heavily on Braise, arm wrapped over his shoulder as they both giggled, tripping yet again.

“Didn’t think ya had it in ya ta drink that much.” Fell laughed, pausing for a second. Braise seemed grateful for the stop, if the way he swayed in place said anything.

“You put away quite a bit yourself there, sugar.” The two of them chuckled, breathless and giddy, even as Fell took a step back. Braise looked up, confused, only to be spun around and shoved into the wall, one arm held up just below breaking, something pricking the back of his neck, burning where it touched.

“Did you think I didn’t notice you staring at my neck all night? You must be starving if you’ve forgotten what a hunter looks like.”

Braise hissed, attempting to push back, only for the silver lined dagger to press dangerously into his sensitive vertebrae. Crying out, he angled as far away from it as he was able, tears dotting his sockets. Fell rolled his eyes.

“What’re you going to do now then? Kill me?” Braise spat, even as he shuffled uncomfortably, staring at the brick wall in front of him. Fell regarded him for a moment, before hiking his arm up a fraction further. Ignoring the hiss of pain, he lowered his voice.

“What if I did? One less of you I have to deal with. One less headache.”

It was clear enough that his prey didn’t want to die, bones rattling softly even as his pale eyelights hardened, flicking back to look at him with defiance. “Get it over with then. I’m not going to grovel.”

For a moment, Fell was going to do it. The dagger in his hand pressed insistently forward, digging a little into Braise’s vertebrae, his sockets shutting tight as he whined. Then, he pulled back, letting the captive arm loose and putting away his knife. Braise stood there for a moment, shocked, before he spun around. Rather than attacking, which would have been idiotic, but expected, he backed further away, true fear in his eyes.

Fell growled, taking a step forward, his frown softening as Braise all but tripped backwards, scrambling to get away. He watched as the creature disappeared into the darkness, likely making his way to his den to nurse his wounds. Huffing, he dusted himself off before turning and leaving in the opposite direction.

He doubted he’d ever see that one again. Yet another one he’d worry about late at night, when the walls creaked and the moon shone through the windows. Still. He didn’t regret it.

Turning the corner, he vanished into the night himself, weaving through the shadows, looking for his next prey.


	2. What can I say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter that I actually wrote today lol
> 
> Warnings for near murder, and Edge being an asshole who doesn't know any better

Fell took a deep breath of the fresh sea air, the salt making his nasal aperture itch even as he leaned down on the balcony ledge. He’d been here once before, even let a bloody vampire go here. It wasn’t out of the kindness of his own heart; if anything he wasn’t sure he had a heart anymore. No, this was one he let go purely out of warning to any covens in the area. To lay low, to hide, because if he found any more of them, he’d have their hides. 

He had returned because the last time he was here, they took the warning to heart. He’d not found a single other vamp while in town, none of them sticking their noses out to sniff him out. It was refreshing, not having to deal with being attacked by wayward idiots. His apprehension that there would be countless droves of them hidden here was abated the second he stepped in town, checking the local bar and grinning sharp as he saw his latest prey sitting alone at the counter, sweet talking the bartender into giving him free drinks. 

Fell had left him to it, heading for a hotel and settling in before he readied his gear and waited until nightfall to stake out the town.

Braise, that had been his name. Braise, the one he’d let get away. The one he was back to take care of. 

Returning to the bar was child’s play, Braise still there and still drinking, meaning he was more hungry than a vampire should ever be. Fell had to wonder just why he hadn’t tried to pick someone out from the bar to take and feed from. Even his eyelights were pale, a sign of sickness in a skeleton, and a sign of starvation in a vampire. 

Not letting him catch sight of himself, Fell moved forward and clapped a hand on his shoulder, Braise glancing back with a growl that cut off near instantly, his face going a sheer white. The bartender’s eyes narrowed, but Fell laughed, long and loud, sitting next to his prey and ordering them both a drink.

“Hello Braise, you old rascal, how have you been? You’ve not been answering my letters!” Fell said heartily, Braise looking more and more confused by the second. A swift nudge in the shin with his boot had him playing along, however.

“Y-yeah! Sorry about that love, I’ve been busy, you know how the business gets.” He tried, laughing a weak noise. 

“I do indeed.” Fell said low, winking, and Braise swallowed.

Soon enough the bartender had left to deal with more customers and Fell hauled Braise to his feet, ignoring his quiet yelp as Braise tensed under his hold.

“C’mon, buddy, I’ll get you home.” Fell said loudly enough for most of the people listening in to hear, Braise tensing even further as his hands clenched into fists at his side. Once they were outside the door of the bar, Fell grabbed him by the back of the neck, hauling him down the road until they were a fair bit away, down an empty alley that was shrouded in darkness.

Braise had gotten desperate by that point, his hands coming up to claw at Fell’s fingers, but Fell ignored the pinpricks of pain, throwing him down before kicking him in the ribs.

“Remember me, trash?” Fell asked, watching as Braise skittered back from him, one hand clutching what had to be cracked ribs as the other came up to plead. “Do you remember when I let you go?”

Braise nodded, trembling as Fell pinned him down with his boot over his neck, Braise choking as his hands came up to try and push him off. He was so much weaker than a vampire should have been, nearly starved to dusting if Fell had it right. 

Leaning down, he unsheathed his silver knife, pointing it at Braise. “I’m going to kill you. It’ll be quick, if that’s what you’re worried about. One little prick,” he made a slashing motion over his own throat, “and it’ll be over.”

Braise was shaking his head, tears beading in his sockets, and Fell couldn’t help but feel pity for this one.

A quick, heavy knock to the back of the head and he felt nothing anymore.

~.~

“Yer an idiot fer leavin’, y’know that?” 

Braise was sitting up in the alley, one arm supporting his rubs, the other rubbing his throat. He was sure he was bruised from head to toe, but for now he was glaring up at Twist, the other hauling the hunter up and over his shoulder. 

“I don’t know what you mean, asshole. What I do is my business, or so I thought?”

“Yeah, well, runnin’ off is what got ya in this mess in tha first place, huh? You should’a known he’d come back.” Twist barked, golden eyelight flashing in anger. Braise hunched down, fully ready for some kind of punishment, even knew he deserved it. But Twist just sighed, turning and heading deeper into the alley. “Come on then, you’ll get yer due at home.”

Braise winced, but nodded, gingerly getting to his feet and following as Twist opened a portal in the darkness.

He wasn’t looking forward to explaining this to Master.


End file.
